Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Jedi Antonio)
by Vortex Lord
Summary: Padme didn't have only 2 babies, but 3. Antonio Skywalker, formenly known as Antonio Crosthwaite, once lived on Tatoonie with his so called family, until resent events with the Rebels got him and Luke to join Ben Kenobi and Jessica Crosthwaite to leave the planet and stop the Death Star.
1. Prologue

Obi-wan took Padme to have her twin babies pushed out of her before she dies. It was said that one of them is a boy and that the other was a girl. However, once the babies were out and cleaned up, Obi-wan was in for a surprise.

There wasn't 2 babies. There was 3 of them. One witch the scaners didn't pick up. It was another boy. This was unexpected to see someone with 3 twins born insted of just 2. Three triplets.

"Another male." The medicle droid said. Padme started screaming as the third baby was shown to her.

"Antonio!" She named him in pane.

Obi-wan stepped closer to Padme. She was close to her final hours.

"Obi-wan." She said weakly. "Escort them. I know this. I..." Before she could finish, she fanted away from existents.

* * *

As the Jedi Ship made it's way over Alderaan, Yoda spoke to the remaining Jedi with him.

"Hidden safe, the children must be kept." He said

"We must take them to where the Sith will not sense their presents." Sinister Organa said to them.

"Split up, they must be." Said Yoda.

"My wife and I will take the girl." Organa said again. "We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what of the two boys?" Obi-wan asked.

"To Tatoonie." Yoda said to him. "To their family, send one of them."

"I will take the kids and watch them. But where will the other boy stay?"

"Robin Crosthwaite." Yoda said again. " In Order 66, she wasn't killed."

"But the Sith could find him if he stays with a Jedi." Obi-wan pointed out.

"The Sith can sense no Jedi on Tatoonie." Organa said to him. "Robin went there with her daughter Jessica when the Clones turned on us. The second boy will be safe with her and begin his training. If or when he meets the first boy, they must not be told the truth until the time comes."

"Until the time is right, disappire we must." Said Yoda.

"Very well then. I'll send one of the boys to Robin." Said Obi-wan.

* * *

After giving one of the boys to Oren, Obi-wan made his way to Mos Eisley where Robin lived. Once he got to her door, Obi-wan walked inside and spoke to her.

"Master Obi-wan. What brings you here?" She asked.

"This is one of Padme's children."

"Is she alright?"

"No. She's dead. And we have to separate him from his siblings until the time comes for him to know the truth. He will or might end up meeting one of them, but they can't know that they're brothers. Plus, you'll be training him when he's old enough."

"Very well." Robin said as she took the baby from Obi-wan and then he left.

Robin then took the young boy to her daughter, Jessica. She told her that the boy is now adopted by her and that Jessica will now be his sister.

* * *

(15 years later)

The young boy, now known as Antonio Crosthwaite, had begun is training with Robin. He had learned much about the Jedi order and was now at Padawan rank. After all those years of training, Antonio finally learned how to use a lightsaber and the force. However, he was still weeks away from becoming a knight like his sister.

Jessica however, knew the use of force lightning and always struck Antonio with it if they ever got into a fight with each other. But most of the time, they did get along. But what made Antonio a rear Jedi was that he managed to take out the darkness of a red crystal and keep it the same color even though he's not a Sith.

Antonio had black hair with bangs, he wears glasses in a round reptangel shape, and his eyes are brown, and he has a red lightsaber. Jessica also wore glasses and had long black hair, but her lightsaber was purple.

Antonio was known to everyone in Mos Eisley as a normal kid, but to his family, he's a Jedi in training. But soon was the day that'll change his life forever.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**And that was the prologue folks. Antonio is Padme's second son and is in training. And soon, begins the events of Star Wars: A New Hope.**

**Now, it's very rare to see a Jedi with force lightning. But it's what Jessica is like. But she will be in most of this. And it's also very rear that Antonio has a red lightsaber even though he's not on the dark side.**

**Happy Valentines day everyone.**


	2. Update

**Update**

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. With so many other stories to work on, it's hard for me to keep focus on a couple of them. Don't worry though, the story's not abandoned. Just on hold for a while.

I got distracted by my other stories and almost forgot about this. But don't worry. I'll continue. I just need some time sense this can be stressful.

May the force be with you.


End file.
